My Love Story
by HyunjooHan
Summary: aku menemukan cintaku dalam social media. Akankah aku bertahan dalam cinta ini? KaiBaek! slight KrisBaek, KaiLay, ChanBaek!
1. Chapter 1

Author: HyunjooHan [call me: Hyo]

Title: My Love Story

Genre: romance, friendship, school life

Pair: KaiBaek, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiLay

Rating: T

Length: Chapter

Damoim. Sebuah social media yang menghubungkan setiap anak sekolah di Korea. Melalu damoim aku menemukan banyak namja namja keren dari sekolah lain, berkenalan dengan mereka, bahkan kemudian berpacaran. Namun aku bukan bad girl yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan seenaknya. Aku hanya pernah berpacaran dengan 2 orang dari damoim.

Chanyeol. Kekasih pertama ku. Sebenarnya ia namja yang benar-benar pervert. Beberapa kali ia memintaku _phone sex_. Kami berkenalan melalui damoim. Sekolahnya berada di kota sebelah, kami mengalami _long distance relationship_. Namun ia benar-benar baik, sehingga aku percaya hubungan ini akan berlangsung lama.

Namun itu hanya presepsi awalku saja. 2 bulan kemudian dia hilang kontak denganku, dan kemudian baru muncul lagi setelah sebulan menghilang. Baru saja kembali bertemu ia langsung memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Aku membencinya hingga sekarang.

Kris. Setelah berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, Kris datang mengobati luka dalam hatiku yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu tak bertahan lama. Hanya seminggu. Kemudian Kris menorehkan luka baru dalam hatiku. Sejujurnya aku banyak lupa perihal hubunganku dengan Kris yang benar-benar singkat ini.

Ah aku muak dengan cinta. Aku mulai bosan dengan damoim. Tapi aku tidaklah sendiri di damoim. Banyak teman dekatku bermain damoim juga. Bahkan aku memiliki banyak teman baru dari kota lain melalui damoim ini. Itulah yang membuatku bertahan bermain damoim hingga sekaarang. _Ting_. Ahh baru saja aku menyalakan laptopku, _notification_ dari damoim ku sudah menumpuk.

"_eonnie! Bogosippo!" -ABStyleKungfuPanda_

"_pabbo Eonnie…. kau kemana saja eoh? Aku rindu pada mu"-bubbleteaHun_

" _Mengapa sekarang jadi jarang online eonnie? Apa sekolahmu sibuk?" –Do_Kyungsoo_

"_Baekkie-ah. Kenapa kau tak kunjung online?" -KimSeokkie_

"_aku marah padamu jika kau tak online besok" –YixingxingLay_

Apakah aku sebegitu kece nya hingga mereka cepat sekali rindu padaku? padahal aku hanya tidak online satu minggu. Aku terus meng-_sroll down_ home page damoim ku. Kemudian aku membalas satu satu pesan dari para fans ku ini :p

"_Baekhyun-ah, eumm ku kira kita sudah lama berteman. Aku juga sudah lama mengenalmu. Maukah kau menjalani hubungan yang lebuh serius dengan ku? Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Jadilah yeojachingu ku" –Kkamjongin_

Oh my god! Kai! menyatakan cintanya padaku? Kim Jongin? Kai? anak Yungsok high school? High school di sebrang sekolahku itu? Kai yang sangat diinginkan seluruh siswi disekolah ku itu? Oh my God aku ingin menangis rasanya. Eh tapi bukankah ia berpacaran dengan Lay eonnie? Aku segera mengetik balasan.

"_bukankah kau sedang berpacaran dengan Lay eonnie?" -ByunBacon_

"_kami sudah selesai" –Kkamjongin_

Aku agak ragu akan ini, apakah Lay eonnie akan marah? Tapi yasudahlah, kesempatan hanya datang sekali.

"_ahh arraseo, aku mau jadi yeojachingu mu^^" -ByunBacon_

Sejujurnya Kai bukanlah namja yang benar-benar istimewa. Hanya saja perlakuan manisnya ke setiap yeoja yang membuat kami-para yeoja-meleleh sesaat. Sering kali ia mengirimi ku voice note melalui salah satu applikasi chat room di smartphone. Ia sering bernyanyi sambil bermain musik. Bahkan sebenarnya suara Kai tidak bagus sama sekali :p

.

.

.

"Baekkie eonnie! Kau berpacaran dengan Kai oppa eoh?" Sehun berlari ke arahku, lalu duduk di bangku sebelahku. "ahaha iya hunnie. Ahh tapi aku tau pasti ini ulah kalian kan? Kalian 'mempromosikan' aku pada Kai setelah ia putus dengan Lay eonnie?" aku menatap seluruh sahabatku ini. "kau tak pernah salah menebak, sayang" Minseok eonnie mengacak rambutku pelan lalu kembali mengunyah kimbab nya.

"jadi apa saja yang kalian katakan ke Kai hingga menyatakan cinta nya padaku?" tanyaku penasaran. "dia yang banyak bertanya mengenai dirimu, eonnie. Kami hanya memberi jawaban jawaban positif agar ia tak ragu menyatakan cintanya padamu" jawab Tao.

"tapi bahkan aku tak seimut Minseok eonnie, tak sedewasa Lay eonnie, tak pintar masak seperti Kyungsoo, tak pintar dalam pelajaran seperti Sehun bahkan tak secantik Tao. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan untuk meyakinkan Kai?" tanyaku lagi.

"hey, cinta tak memandang fisik saja. Kai memang seperti namja playboy kebanyakan, suka berganti pasangan sesukanya. Namun buatlah dirimu special dimatanya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Baekkie. Maka ia akan bertahan untukmu" jawab Lay eonnie. Dia memang bijak.

"baiklah. Eumm aku mau ke café sebrang dulu yah chingu-ya. Kai menunggu ku. Bye" pamitku lalu pergi dari kantin.

Dari pintu café saja aku sudah dapat melihat sosok Kai yang tinggi itu. Ah tampannya. "Kai-ah!" panngilku lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Baekkie? Oalah ternyata kau lebih cantik dari pada bayangan ku" ucap Kai yang membuat pipiku memerah.

**TBC? OR END?**

How? Aneh ya?

Sebenernya ini mengisahkan tentang kehidupan temanku. Hihihi. Semoga dia suka pas bacanya. Sebenernya di 'real life' ini terjadi di RP atau Roleplayer. Ada yang tau?

Tapi kayaknya aneh gitu kalo pake Roleplayer, karena RP di Korea itu sedikit. Jadilah aku pake damoim. Damoim itu apa? Damoim itu semacam social media buat komunikasi antar pelajar di korea. Aku juga kurang tau damoim itu seperti apa. Tapi pernah baca di salah satu komik lama ku, hehe.

Buat Devi temanku tercinta yang request fict ini. Aku minta maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau ga sesuai keinginan mu. Salah mu sendiri ga cerita secara detail-_- lafya lah dep~


	2. Chapter 2

author: HyunjooHan

title: My Love Story

Genre: romance, school life, hurt?

Pair: hurt KaiBaek

Rating: T

Length: chapter 2

Warning! Aku buat ini Cuma 15 menittttt huweee jadi ga sempet edit edit juga. Kepepet banget chingu. Jadi **pasti banyak typonya**, mohon dimengerti. **Don't like don't read**

Huwahahahahah finnaly lah ini update juga! Mian buat yang udah nunggu panjaaaaang banget. Makasih juga buat yang udah review, follow, favorite! Love you reader kuhhhhh /mwah mwah mwah/. Ohiya maaf banget buat KaiBaek shipper karena disini mereka putus ;_; maaf ya. Buat Devi kuuuu maaf kalo ini masih tak memuaskan mu, sayang. Hidup mu penuh drama sih :p

So, Check this out!

.

.

.

"aku tau kau tak akan berani kan Kai?" suara berat Kris menginterupsi lamunan Kai. "sudah lah hyung, mana mungkin dia berani. **Kai si playboy sudah hilang tertelan cinta Baekhyun**" ucap Chanyeol menekan kalimat terakhirnya. "ssshhhh! Kalian berisik!" bentak Kai pada dua namja lebih tua dari nya ini.

"jadi? Kau akan menuruti kemauan mereka Kai-ah?" Tanya Suho, kakak Kai. "tentu hyung! Aku bukan _loser_ seperti yang mereka katakan!" jawabnya kesal. Begitu jawaban Kai keluar Chanyeol dan Kris ber_highfive_ ria.

"Kai-ah, cinta itu bukan main-main!" suara lembut seperti yeoja menggema di ruangan itu. "biarkanlah Lulu sayang" Sahut Kris. "hei bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah menuruti kata-kata dua namja gila ini ha?" lanjut Luhan tanpa menggubris Kris. 3 teman kakaknya ini membuat kepala Kai ingin pecah rasanya.

"aishh Kai bodoh! Tidak tau kah kau bahwa kau hanya dipermainkan mereka? Tidak taukah kau Kris dan Chanyeol itu mantan Baekhyun? DAN BAHKAN BAEKHYUN ADALAH SAHABAT NYA SEHUN! ADIK KELAS MU, BODOH! Terlalu banyak orang terdekatmu yang kau korbankan dalam taruhan ini Kai!" Luhan membentak Kai tepat dihadapannya.

Kai hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Luhan. Suho sendiri hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan Kai. Suho sudah lelah memperingati adiknya ini. Luhan mendesahkan nafasnya kasar kemudian pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim ini. "terserah kau saja Kai, aku tak peduli bagaimana akhir kisah mu nanti" ucap Luhan pasrah. Mungkin dia lelah akan sikap Kai yangmasih terbilang labil.

"hey, Kai. kau tau kan kalau ini hanya permainan? Ini hanya Dare. Setelah selesai kau bisa berpacaran lagi dengan Baekhyun mu itu" Chanyeol berbisik pelan agar Suho tak dapat mendengarnya. Kai menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Baiklah! Jadi aku hanya perlu berpacaran dengan Sehun dibelakang Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Puas?" jawab Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kris dan Chanyeol ber_highfive_ ria. Mereka keluar kamar Kai kemudian pergi, seakan urusannya memang sudah selesai sampai disitu. "kami tunggu pemberitahuan selanjutnya Kaiiiiii!" teriak Chanyeol dari halaman depan. Kemudian 2 mobil sport mewah itu hilang dari pandangan mata Kai.

Kai segera berlari ke kamar nya untuk mencari smartphone kesayangannya. Suho tak tau harus apa lagi. Ia memang tak begitu mengenal Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo, kekasih Suho, adalah teman dekat Baekhyun.

Kai's side

Aku membuka _lock_ pada handphone ku. Kemudian mencari kontak Sehun di salah satu aplikasi _chat room_. Aku berkenalan dengan Sehun seminggu lalu, sehari sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun. Sehun namja yang benar-benar manis dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit menyimpan rasa dengan Sehun. Tapi aku masih sadar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Entah dorongan dari mana ku beranikan untuk mengirim pesan cintaku pada Sehun. Dan kalian perlu tau bahwa SEHUN LANGSUNG MENJAWAB 'YA'. Hey bukankah Sehun itu sahabat Baekhyun? Eunggg entahlah itu urusan mereka nantinya kan?

Aku mengirim _screen capture_ pembicaraan ku dengan Sehun barusan ke Kris Hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Mereka membalas pesanku dengan sejuta kata pujian. Haha, setidaknya harga diriku masih tersimpan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan aku menyandang status double, kekasih Sehun dan kekasih Baekhyun. Walaupun yang semua orang tau aku ini kekasih Baekhyun, tapi Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Aku bukan orang yang sebrengsek itu. Aku harus mengakhiri salah satu hubunganku. Entah itu dengan Sehun atau Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering bersama Sehun daripada Baekhyun. Aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika Sehun yang dewasa ini menemani hariku ketimbang Baekhyun yang manja. Tapi aku juga mudah sekali merindukan Baekhyun ketimbang Sehun.

Aku sibuk memikirkan itu sambil bergelung diatas tempat tidurku. Bahkan sedari tadi wajah Suho hyung terlihat khawatir. Aku belum beranjak dari tempat tidur sedari pagi. Aku memandang nanar smartphone ku, siapa yang harus aku akhiri? Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran nista terlintas di otakku

Apakah aku benar-benar playboy? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Padahal aku sering mencampakkan yeoja, kenapa kali ini terasa aneh? Apa aku sakit?

Tak lama kemudian smartphone ku bergetar. _Calling id: Sehunnie_. Jongin mengerti, ia harus memilih siapa sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya di café sekarang. Ia tengah berpikir tentang suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi. Kai berubah, ia jarang menghubungi Baekhyun lagi. Sehun juga berubah, Sehun jarang berkumpul bersama lagi. Firasat Baekhyun buruk akan ini.

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar, Kai mengiriminya pesan. Baekhyun terlonjak senang. Akhirnya Kai menghubunginya setelah seminggu tanpa kabar. Ia pun membuka pesan dari Kai itu.

Baekhyun menyesal membuka pesannya. Tak sesuai harapan. Andaikan tadi ia tak buru-buru membuka handphonenya. Andaikan ia tak terlalu berharap pada Kai. terlalu banyak kata seandainya di otak Baekhyun sekarang.

Kai mengakhiri hubungan yang bahkan baru seumur jagung ini. Bahkan dengan kejam nya Kai mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia telah menjalin kasih dengan Sehun. Baekhyun benci Kai. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis, namun gengsinya masih jauh lebih tinggi. Ia begitu sangsi menangis, padahal kalaupun ia menangis tak seorangpun mempermasalahkannya. Teman-teman Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti.

Baekhyun memang yeoja yang rapuh, tapi ia tak suka dikasihani. Ia tak suka orang-orang melihatnya sebagai yeoja yang lemah. Ia yeoja dengan hati yang kuat.

"Baekhyunnie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Minseok. "eoh? Aku tak apa eonnie…. Hanya saja merasa tak enak badan hehe. Aku pamit pulang duluan ya chingudeul" jawab Baekhyun kemudian segera berlari keluar café itu.

Matanya sudah tak sanggup menahan air yang terus mendesak keluar dari kelenjar air matanya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia benci Kai yang memutuskan hubungan ini seenaknya. Ia benci Sehun yang seenaknya saja mengambil Kai. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena ia cengeng sekarang.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kolam air mancur didekatnya. Memandang pantulan wajahnya di air yang bergemericik. Tampangnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Penuh dengan uraian air mata. Baekhyun memandang jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bertekad untuk melupakan Kai. Ada jutaan namja di Korea, bahkan triliunan di dunia ini yang jauh lebih baik dari Kai. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk orang lain saja. Walau Baekhyun sendiri tau, itu sulit. Yahh terlalu banyak moment indahnya dengan Kai yang mungkin sulit untuk dilupakan.

Baekhyun beranjak pulang. _Brukk_. "ahh mian Agassi, gwenchana?" kata seorang namja sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "ya! Kau ini punya mata tidak sih? Memang nya aku sekecil semut hingga kau menabrak ku hah?" bentak Baekhyun lalu menatap namja itu. "OMO!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat namja yang ditabraknya.

**TBC**

**Masih gajelas? Mohon dimaafkan lah~**

**chuapExo31 thankseuuu. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**byunpopof ini sudah dilanjuttt. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**StrawBaekry kamu gasuka gender switch ya? maaf deh :( kamu main RP juga? masih dimainin? huweee aku udah ngga. tau nih Baekhyunnya terlalu merasa begitu yah heheh. maaf ya mungkin KaiBaek momentnya di chap depan karena mereka disini putus :( tapi aku jannji bakal banyakin KaiBaek moment di chap depan kok. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**Devinurlailaa makasih reviewnya sayanggggg heheh maaf ya ga sesuai kemauan mu dan lama apdet nya :( aku kan juga sibuk sama tugas kita yang you-know-lah terus kita juga ada banyak masalah di kehidupan sixidiots yegak?**

**chika love baby baekhyun ini sudah di lanjut chinguuuuu heheh makasih udah review yaa! ini udah masuk konfliknya kok. udah cukup panjang belum?**

huweeeeeee ini ff gagal banget sumpah! aku juga ngerasa ini ga patut di post. tapi aku tau kalian pasti kepo hehe. maaf kalo ga memuaskan ya. kalo gajelas juga maaf ya. ini cuma 3 halaman, maaf ya. aku sibuk banget 2 bulan ini. mana banyak ujian ini itu. terus udah mau 2014 aja sekarang, berarti UN MAKIN DEKET! omfg aku pusing.

buat I Got A mystery kayaknya aku ga lanjutin aja, karena yang review makin dikit :(

lalu buat I Love You aku juga ga mau bikin sequelnya lagi. bukan karena aku jahat loh tapi karena memang begitu adanya. kan aku udah bilang itu dari real life aku. dalam real life aku berakhir begitu, jadi ya segitu aja. maaf ya :(

eh iya satu lagi. aku mau bikin ff baru, but not now. rencananya aku mau bikin ff MGore gitu tapi rada fantasy. ada yang mau baca ga ya kira-kira? heheh

udah ah aku berisik banget kayaknya, bye bye chingu see you letter ;)

_**So, Gimme your review peuhlisss**_


End file.
